Sonia Alves
Sonia, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is Ansel's Chief Security Officer, and eventually one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Sonia has long black wavy hair, brown eyes and tan skin complexion. She wears a violet blazer over a black top with transparent part and a silver necklace. Personality As a security officer and former police officer, Sonia takes her job very seriously. She believes in principles and says the work she does is important. In Chapter 5's premium scene, it is revealed that a thief she was after stole from her already financially unstable sister, which ended with her losing her home. This caused her to develop a black and white morality on thieves and believed that all of them were selfish criminals. In Chapter 5, after escaping an island with your character, she starts to question whether your crew is as bad as she originally thought. You tell her later that she is smart, driven, and she sticks to her convictions. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else * Chapter 8: Grift Happens * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) * Chapter 16: Do You Think We Were Done Here? Relationships Ansel Crane Sonia is his Chief Security Officer. She joined him because she believed in him and what he stood for. In Chapter 9, she begins to doubt him after he makes several inappropriate advances on her and tries to justify Carlisle's corrupt business practices. If Lena is your muscle in Chapter 11, you slip the business card of Ansel's rival in her pocket, causing him to accuse her of betraying him. When he is giving his speech later, she is shown giving him an angry glare, signifying that their relationship has hit a new low. In Chapter 15, if you have gained enough trust with her and ask if Ansel has showed his true colors, she will confirm that he is not the person she thought he was and that she agrees that he has to be taken down. The two of you can make a plan to 'accidentally' lock him in the vault. Your Character You can flirt with her and gain her trust. If you have gained enough trust, in Chapter 15 she will help your crew escape by distracting Ansel, making her an accomplice in your heist. You can also hook up with her. In Chapter 16, if you have won her over, she shows up in Las Vegas and slips you her room keycard. You have the option to spend more time with her. If you did not win her trust, in Chapter 16, she asks to join Alana Kusuma's team in tracking you down and bringing you to justice. Gallery Other Looks Full Sonia.png|Full View Sonia Masquerade.jpg|Masquerade Dress Sonia Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Sonia Lingerie Full.jpg|Lingerie Full View Miscellaneous The Heist Monaco Official.jpg|Sonia on the Cover Trivia * Sonia appears on the cover of The Heist: Monaco. *In Chapter 3, it is revealed that she is Brazilian when Rye was describing her and mentioned a Brazilian accent. He also deduces that she used to work in Law Enforcement. **On January 29, 2019, PB confirmed to a player via a tweet that the character of she is definitely Brazilian.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1090384045949636608 *She appears to be inspired by Carmelita Fox, the deuteragonist of the "Sly Cooper" video game series. Both of them have/had careers in Law Enforcement and have experiences that caused them to question as to whether or not the thieves they are chasing are as bad as they originally thought. *In Chapter 5, you have the option to gain trust points with her, as well as try to kiss her, implying that she may become an ally or love interest in the future. *Her libation of choice is scotch whiskey. She prefers it neat to on the rocks. *In Chapter 15, it was confirmed that she's a love interest when you could pay to have a premium scene to sleep with her. *Her status as a criminal depends on her Trust Score. If it's high enough, she will betray Ansel and help your crew to escape (thereby committing aiding and abetting). If it's not high enough, she will remain loyal to Ansel and will not aid your crew in their escape. *In Chapter 16, her last name is revealed to be Alves. ** In this chapter, she will also throw Interpol off your trail, if she trusts you enough. However, if she doesn't trust you, she will join Interpol as part of the investigation to find you. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Criminals